


我也不知道该叫什么

by d1skguang



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, 提及兰桥扣桥, 群桥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1skguang/pseuds/d1skguang
Summary: 群桥时间2011gpf赛后就是想开车兰桥扣桥提及





	我也不知道该叫什么

更衣室，选手们三三两两走了，里间却传出一阵水流声绵延不绝。  
应该是还有哪位选手留下来淋浴。

“你开了五个喷头…”热气氤氲，小水珠遍布dai的身体，头发、嘴唇、锁骨。“就是为了，衣冠楚楚地站在这里看我洗澡？”  
冠军先生依旧笑得阳光开朗，“水流声很大，即使有人推门进来也听不清里面发生了什么。所以前辈…”他学着小冢崇彦的样子，叫自己“前辈”。“您愿不愿意…”  
总有人求欢也能笑得人畜无害，这是dai给陈伟群贴的第不知道多少个标签。“可是我很累。”一架花洒住了水，浴室里哗啦声小了些许，现在站在浴帘外，应该隐约能听见室内的交谈声。dai从陈伟群肩膀上顺走了毛巾，一套动作毫无滞塞一气呵成，宛如他六十分钟前上演的阿克塞尔三周跳。被蒙着雾的眼角扫过，冠军先生心跳一顿，3a空成2a。“乖，晚上我去找你。”潮湿的吻掠过唇角，陈伟群大脑当机，数十亿光年的宇宙在他心底碎成沙粒。而始作俑者，只是一个吻。

“日本宪法里偷心判多少？”  
“判一个高桥大辅吧…”  
“那晚上请你把罚款交给我。”

dai睫毛一闪一闪，没有回答。  
好男孩的另一面总是小狼狗。连思考的间隙都没有，dai便被压在更衣室的柜门上亲吻，年轻人似乎想把刚才的偷袭十倍抢回来。无论赛场还是感情，他们之间没有一个甘于示弱，即使这段感情本就不对等。唇齿间缭绕腥甜的气味，dai睁开禁闭的双眼，强迫陈伟群同自己分开。“够了，我说过晚上…”  
“我知道。”陈伟群直视骤然冷下来的恋人，“我只是，太想吻你了。今天颁奖典礼上，你捧着花站在我旁边，我就想在全世界的视线里吻你。像小动物宣告主权那样。”dai最难招架深情而强硬的男孩，他像安抚幼崽一样揉揉陈伟群翘起的头发，虽然怎么样也揉不平。“小动物，你是柴犬还是小猎豹？” 顺毛之后，小动物乖了。“你说什么就是什么。”

  
晚上九点，两个人在浴室里闹得湿漉漉，浴袍随便往身上一裹，又在床上滚做一团。Patrick想去给dai解衣带，却因为性急反倒将一个活结越系越紧。眼前是灯影，窗外是星光，dai竟因为他急迫的情人不合时宜地笑了。  
Patrick在他裸露的锁骨上啃了一口，“不要笑…” 照顾年轻人脸面，dai硬生生将笑容憋了回去。“还记不记得我第一次干你。” 男孩不再和衣带缠斗了，他直接将攻势转移至下摆，指尖沿着大腿游走，使得身下人不住颤栗。“回答我。” 大腿内侧的肌肤总是更敏感，Patrick不轻不重一掐，便换来dai一声急促的惊呼。“怎么这都能叫…你也太浪了吧。” 没辙，除非顺着小孩子心意，不然他可以闹得你一整夜不消停。  
dai依Patrick所言，回忆起他们第一次。第一次嘛…p酱好像有一点激动，刚刚插进去就射了呢。后来dai酱帮他摸，小男孩才硬起来再做第二次。“噗嗤…” 小男孩的年长恋人又笑了。“对不起，是你让我回忆第一次的。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…啊” 猝不及防，Patrick伸进一根抹了润滑剂的手指，只有这样，他聒噪的恋人才能安静些。数月相别，这人的后穴还是湿润异常，没过多久便分泌了好些温暖手指的汁液。看来，这几个月里，生性浪荡的某个人也没闲着自己。是谁呢，小冢崇彦吗？Patrick忽然之间有些嫉妒和他青年组一路走来的日本玩伴，他竟可以离他那样近，近得做几站新干线就能进他家里干他。  
“我有一点生气，所以今晚必须做到你哭。”  
亲吻来势汹汹。dai是一个头脑灵活的人，越被压迫得窒息，思维越容易发散。他在少年人不留余力的亲吻里想起许多陈年旧事，那时也有人吻他，那人像个嗜血的偏执狂，与他厮缠，血腥味泛在口腔里，更泛在一段无法定义的爱情上。而眼前的少年，他更像一只横冲直撞的幼兽，从他嘴唇吻向锁骨，锁骨吻向乳头。Patrick一边吸吮着他的乳首，一边搅弄浴袍之下神秘又荒淫的处所。如若此刻有人掀裙去看，定能见他底下妩媚湿润得不成样子。dai将将自己的性器握住抚慰，Patrick又重重咬在他左边乳头上，年长者有那么一瞬觉得自己在为胸前那只小兽哺乳，仿佛他这么吸下去自己怎能滴出奶水…亚洲男单的领航者为淫靡臆想所惑，他蜷着脚趾弓着脊背达到高潮，精液喷溅在加拿大人的睡袍上。  
“脏掉了，明天要dai帮我洗。”Patrick从他胸前抬头，唾液晶莹地沾在嘴角，似乎在他分泌不出什么的乳头上大快朵颐了一番。dai摇头，强迫自己将乱七八糟的想法甩出头脑。“Patrick，今天不要套，射给我，都射给我。” 他被陈伟群用手指操着，内壁柔软温顺想，仿佛一张嘴吻着舞出编排动作的手指。日本人眼角微红，Patrick最受不了的就是这副模样。  
“不知道dai酱在家里要弄脏多少床单啊。”  
陈伟群将肿涨的性器释放，抵在dai的臀瓣上。情欲洇染沙哑的声线，少年人一遍遍吻着年长者发鬓，一遍遍说着自蒙昧时的爱。他看他如月光下的神明，此时赤裸相对，便油然而生一种渎神的禁忌感。他插进去了，dai疼得眼角淌泪。  
“你咬得我太紧了，不论场上还是床上。以前跟兰比尔，你也是这样吧…还是，更紧一些呢？”  
他冲撞，他绞紧。性爱本就是一场销魂荡骨的较量，他们是宿命对手，他们做爱，他们沉沦。  
再深一些，dai无声祈求。不要离开，不要让我想起他。那双白皙的腿绕上腰身，陈伟群理解了年长者求欢的意思，他将整根阴茎拔出又挺入，一套动作利落而决绝。  
“你记得2007年吗，也是一场gpf，你第二名我第五名。赛后我一直留在场内，想跟你说一句话或握个手。可是…可是你一直待在更衣室里不出来。是的，你和兰比尔。或许你们怎么也想不到，当时我就在更衣室门口，就那样靠在铁门上，对，我靠在门上听见你在叫。当时我想，兰比尔是不是从背后将你贯穿，跳脱冶艳的疯天鹅被缚住翅膀，高亢的鸣响沦为叫床…可我却，却难以见你一面。”  
陈伟群撤出自己，使dai背面朝上，抵着那对振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨插入。如dai所愿，这个姿势能使陈伟群进得更深，也能使他自己更失神。  
他伸手勾住陈伟群与他接吻，“此时此刻，我只被你操。”  
dai眸中含泪，身下淌水，月光眷在裸体上。陈伟群早关了灯，他们在星河之下做爱，不去想今后的生命里又有谁会离开。  



End file.
